


old enough and should know better (but doin' what you shouldn't is half the fun)

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Snake!Parents in Sugarland [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: At least the first chapter is, Episode Tag - Chapter 30: The Noose Tightens, F/M, okay maybe the second chapter has porn too, someone pls stop me, the second one is awkward flustered parents and embarrassed kids, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: She stood there before him, shirt half undone, bra peeking out, her hair a tasteful mess, and all before noon on a weekday.





	1. Snake Oil and Roses

_Hands are tremblin', I swore I wouldn't._  
_One more look and I'll give in._  
_Hundred reasons why I shouldn't._  
_But I lost my heart and wanted him to win._

* * *

 

She stood there before him, shirt half undone, bra peeking out, her hair a tasteful mess, and all before noon on a weekday. He knew she picked that lip color with the intent of leaving a trail of blood red wherever her mouth travels, it was something she used to do when they were teens, before going to the White Wyrm so that everyone would know he was hers. No matter how much he would swipe at the red on his lips after her kisses there would always be a shadow of it, he would pretend to be annoyed at her but he knew she got off on claiming him so he never stopped her.

He smirked to himself and stepped aside, already feeling his pants become a little tight in all the right places. He tossed his gum outside as he shut the door, before turning around and leaning against it. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at her this time as she leaned against the opposing wall, next to the bedroom door.

“Alice Smith, as I live and breathe.” he says.

Whatever it was she had braced herself to hear from him, hearing her maiden name fall from his lips was definitely not something she expected. She was stunned into silence and he could read the surprise in her eyes. He crooked his finger towards her, she stepped forward pausing an arms length away, and then walking past him and shrugging out of her jacket and laying it on the arm of the couch. He noticed then for the first time that the pattern on her shirt was snakeskin, his eyes grew darker, and before he knew it she was back in front of him still an arms length away.

He reached out his hand towards her, his fingertips ghosting over her collar bone, trailing a whisper of a touch between her breasts, and finally he hooked his index finger into the front of her shirt underneath her bra and tugged her towards him. He didn’t move his hand instead having noticed that her bra was clasped in the front he twisted his finger and thumb and popped it open. He moved to the buttons on her shirt, doing the same until he reached where her shirt was tucked into her pants. He looked her in the eyes when, instead of pulling her shirt out of her pants, he simply continued his act of undoing buttons by opening the one on her pants. He slowly slid the zipper down and pulled them down below her hips, pushing her shirt up, still buttoned by a single button the bottom. His hand fiddled with the last button and he drank in the sight of the one thing he had hoped she never changed about herself. He managed to get the last button undone and she shrugged out of her shirt and bra while he was too entranced by the double headed serpent she had tatted just above her hip bone.

He dropped to one knee and using his thumb to push the waistband of her panties to the side he leaned in and kissed her hip bone just below the tattoo, her hand tangled itself in his hair then. He kissed around it, then took his time on the tattoo itself, then slowly up her torso as he stood back up, he peppered each of her breasts with love bites, soothing them with kisses. He retraced the path he had trailed with his hand earlier reaching her collarbone and biting down lightly, enough to leave a red mark now but nothing that would be visible in a few hours, she responded by pulling on his hair just this side of too painful.

He chuckled into the crook of her neck, before trailing kisses up it and across her jaw, he pulled back now, looking her face he drank her in. Her blue eyes dark with want, her lips parted just slightly to draw in breath, she returned her hand to his head, pulling his mouth to hers for the first time in over twenty years. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and then they kissed some more, eventually stopping for air he rested his forehead against hers, and she tugged at his shirt wanting it off, needing to see the serpent she knew he had in the center of his chest. As he removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen, she stepped out of her heels and slacks kicking them to the side. She was now several inches shorter than him and as she looked up at him through hooded eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, she took in his messy hair and the lipstick smeared across his lips and neck and felt the dull ache between her legs become impossible to ignore. She pulled his mouth back down to hers and let out a moan which he quickly swallowed.

He shifted his hands to her ass and lifted her as he backed them into the wall, she let out an absolutely sinful noise as her back hit the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the physical evidence of his attraction to her for the first time. Her noises caused his hips to involuntarily thrust up towards her and she bit down on his bottom lip in response, grinding her hips down to relieve a little of the pressure. He broke away from her mouth and kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of her own lipstick as he went. Without warning he took a nipple into his mouth sucking and biting lightly.

“Oh, _fuck_.” fell from her lips in a breathy whisper that almost made his legs give out.

Without asking he made the executive decision that they weren’t quite as young as they were the last time they fucked against a trailer park wall, and with a slight adjustment to his hand placement he pulled away from the wall and took the dozen or so steps into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his heel, as Alice nuzzled her face into his neck leaving distracting little love bites of her own. He placed her down on the bed none too gently, landing on top of her, and the two of them bounced slightly and both let out a breathy laugh. She smiled up at him, a genuine smile, before biting her bottom lip. It was then he realized that one of her hands had made its way to the fly of his jeans, she popped the button open and just a slowly as he had done to her earlier, she slid the zipper down. He stood from her embrace and shucked his jeans off, kicking them to the corner leaving him in only grey boxer briefs which did little to hide his erection or the growing wet spot from where the precum was gathering.

“My, my, _someone_ is excited.” she teased raising an eyebrow, her hand finding its way into her panties to relieve some pressure.

He growled at the sight, and joined her on the bed silencing her with a kiss, his hand stopping her ministrations and bringing her fingers to his mouth he licked them clean with a pop, and made his way down the bed, taking her panties with him as he went, pushing them to the floor. She bent her knees, her legs falling open for him and he took a moment to savor this sight.

“God, Allie, you’re beautiful.” 

“Oh please Forsythe, I’m a grandmother.” She scoffed but still blushed. 

He smirked at her, responding “Yeah, a hot one though.”

She rolled her eyes about to respond but any reply she had died on her tongue as he leaned down and licked straight up her slit before sucking her clit into his mouth. Her hand flew into his hair encouraging him to continue. He needed no encouragement, he’d been thinking about this since the moment he opened the door and saw her on the other side. He knew exactly how she liked it and how much she enjoyed this, but he had always loved doing this for her, she was so responsive to his every touch. He slid his tongue down fucking in and out of her before going back to her clit and running his tongue around the bundle of nerves.

“More, _please,_ FP, I need more.” she whimpered, so close to the edge.

He moved his hand from where it was pinning her to the mattress and slipped two fingers inside her, curling them at the same time he nipped at her clit with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue in a slow rhythmic pattern. Her hand tightened in his hair and he picked up the pace, his tongue flicking back and forth and his fingers alternating between curling and scissoring inside of her with each thrust. She called out his name as she came around his fingers, back arching off the bed. He slowed down his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm, eventually he removed his hand and before he had a chance to recreate his earlier show of sucking them into his mouth she took his hand and recreated herself, swirling her tongue around the end. His dick jumped in response to her teasing and he reached his free hand down to palm at himself over the fabric.

She released his hand and pulled him in for a kiss and he could taste her on her own tongue. She pushed his boxers down roughly knowing the friction would feel amazing to him, she tossed them aside and wrapped her legs around him using him as leverage to flip them so that she was straddling his stomach. He could feel her wetness against his abdomen and it was almost too much. She leaned down and placed a single kiss to his lips before moving herself slightly down his body, she reached between them and aligned him with her entrance before sinking down in one smooth motion, taking him to the hilt. Both remained still for a moment adjusting to the feeling, she reached for his hands and pinned them above his head with her own as she began to move.

He loves that they know each other so well, she hasn’t forgotten how much he loves her being in charge. When they were teens Fred used to tease him about being whipped, but what Fred didn’t know was that if Alice was the one doing the whipping FP would gladly stand there and take it for the rest of his life. He was brought back to present day when Alice slid off of him entirely before slamming back down with a slight twist to her hips. She released his hands and straightened her back, placing her palms down on his chest for support and she repeated what she had just done, again and again, and then he let her know he was close and so she reached a hand between her legs rubbing her clit in circles, a few well timed flicks later and she was clamping down around him, her legs felt like jelly but she continued her movement until his hands gripped her hips stopping her movements. She looked down at him, seeing the question in his eyes, they weren’t exactly being safe here and he wanted to be sure before he came that she realized that.

She nodded at him, casually mentioning she got her tubes tied after Betty was born and that it was okay. He responded with a single nod before thrusting up into her a few more times erratically his fingers leaving bruising marks on her hips. She watched his face as he came, she felt the heat of him filling her and watched as his mouth fell open and her name fell from his lips so softly she almost didn’t hear it.

She slid off of him of him and curled into his side, his arm came around her shoulders lazily playing with the ends of her hair.

“That was-” she started, having finally caught her breath.

“I know.” he finished for her.

She nudged at his side.

“Let me up.”

He pulled his arm away allowing her to leave the bed, she grabbed one of his flannel shirts from the open closet and tugged it on doing up a few of the buttons and pulling her hair out from inside the collar, she then bent down to pick up her panties and shimmied into them. She left the room, heading first to the bathroom and then to the fridge. She took in the scattered remains of their clothing and debated picking them up before deciding they could get to that later, she stopped at the couch to retrieve her phone from her coat pocket before heading back to the bedroom. When she returned a few minutes later, face devoid of all remains of her ruined makeup and two bottles of water and her phone in hand, she found him lying on the bed amongst the mess of blankets they had left. He had partially redressed she noted as he now had a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt on, she kicked the door with the back of her foot closing it partially as she walked over to the bed.

“I don’t know about you but I feel like I could drink a gallon of water right now.” she said, placing her phone on the nightstand and laughing as she tossed him the second bottle, climbing over him back onto the bed. She nestled into his side, drinking her water.

“Personally I could use a nap.” He responded, god he sounded so old now he thought to himself.

She laughed into his neck and then placed a quick kiss to his pulse point.

“Not quite as young as we were back when we used to do this.” she agreed.

She left his embrace again putting her water down on the nightstand and retrieving her phone.

“Whatchya doing?” he asked her.

“Setting an alarm so that we wake up with enough time for me to leave before the kids get home, they have practice debates today so they don’t get out until 4pm, which means if we get up at 3:30 we should be fine.” she says, all the while looking at her phone.

When he doesn’t respond she looks at him and the grin she's met with makes her smile in return.

“What?” she asks.

“You’re staying, I just I figured you would make up some excuse to be anywhere else.”

“There is nowhere else I would want to be at this moment.” she paused “Okay, well maybe a tropical island somewhere, with the sun shining down, and margaritas, and cute pool boys who-”

She laughs as he pulls her down on top of him, she puts her phone down on the nightstand and kisses him fully. When she pulls back she smiles down at him before shifting to the side so her head is on his chest, she traces along his shirt where she knows his tattoo is underneath.

“I really missed this, you know that?” she asks in an almost whisper.

She doesn’t hear so much as she feels his breath catch when she says that, his hand pausing where it was playing with her hair.

“I missed this too, Allie, I really did.” he presses a kiss into her hairline and she holds him a little bit tighter.

Neither of them realize as they drift off to sleep that when she set her phone down after he pulled her to him, she did so without activating the alarm.

 

* * *

_Lips like gravity pull me under,_  
_wreckless weather on his breath._  
_Smells like rain, it hits like thunder._  
_A storm is coming, I got nothing left._


	2. Fire and Laughter

“Is that your mom’s station wagon?” Jug asks as they approach the trailer.

Betty looked into the window of the car, spotting the gym bag her mom always kept in the backseat because “you never know when you might need a change of clothes Elizabeth, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“Yeah, it's definitely hers.” she replies.

They walk into the trailer expecting to hear the telltale signs of their individual parents fighting with one another, the two were like oil and vinegar, unless they were covering up a murder it seemed.

The teens looked at each other, walking further into the trailer, Betty spotted the powder blue of the jacket Alice had been wearing when she had come to the school earlier that day over the arm of the couch. The girl wandered into the kitchen tripping over something in her path she bent down to retrieve the object and found that it was a men’s t-shirt.

“I think your Dad’s shirt is in the kitchen?” she called out to Jug.

When she received no response from her boyfriend she went around the corner where she found him standing with the snake print shirt (the one her mother had for sure been wearing that morning) in one hand and a black bra in the other. Betty’s eyes shot open wide at the implications of their surroundings.

“No, no, no no no, no. Definitely not, no.” she rambles, heading towards the back bedroom Jughead in tow.

The two stood outside the partially ajar bedroom door, there was no noise coming from the room so at the very least they weren’t catching their parents in the act. At least that how Betty rationalized it in her head as she reached out tentatively and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

“What. the. Hell.” Betty said out loud as she took in the sight of her mother in nothing but a flannel shirt and panties sleeping soundly, leg tucked between the two of his, head nestled on the chest of her _boyfriends_ _father_ who was in a similar state of undress.

Alice had registered some background noise in her subconscious but dismissed it in lieu of tucking herself further into FP’s embrace. It wasn’t until she heard her daughters voice loud and clear that it jarred her awake. She shot up into a sitting position jostling the man beside her, however he stayed sound asleep, she just looked down at him.

“Mom always said he could probably sleep soundly in a warzone.” Jughead spoke up.

“Some things never change.” Alice muttered mostly to herself, reaching over his sleeping form to grab her phone. She checked the time, it was 4:37 Her alarm hadn’t gone off, she must have forgotten to activate it in the heat of the moment.

“Shit.” she said out loud this time, running a hand through her disheveled curls. She climbed out of the bed then waving both her hands in “lets go” motion, she ushered the kids out of the room closing the door behind her.

“Mom how could you? This is beyond anything you have ever-” Betty started, her voice barely lower than yelling volume.

Alice held up her hand, stopping her youngest child from speaking.

“Betty, I just woke up, please lower your voice. You weren’t supposed to see us, I had set an alarm to be gone before you guys got home...I just I got distracted I guess and forgot to activate it.” Alice responded.

“You think that makes it okay? You sleeping with my boyfriends dad of all people? God mom, you and dad are barely even separated and you’re already sleeping around?”

“He was sleeping around first Betty and you know it!” Alice snapped, before covering her mouth out of surprise at the words that fell from her mouth.

There was a moment of silence in which Alice noticed that Jughead had a faint blush on his cheeks and was pointedly not looking in her direction, it was then that she remembered her state of dress.

“I honestly don’t know what else to say, I’m not sorry it happened but I am sorry you found us like this, that should never have happened. How about you two go to Pop’s pick up some food and meet back here in an hour? Give us a little time to clean up this mess and then we can talk?” Alice said, going over to her jacket and retrieving the keys to the station wagon and her debit card that she handed to Betty.

“Yeah I guess..” Betty said, making a point to look as annoyed as possible.

Alice smiled at her, an apologetic smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Oh Betty!” she called to her daughters retreating form.

Betty turned around not responding but still prompting her mother to continue.

“Can you get me the gym bag from the backseat before you go?” she asked sheepishly.

Betty rolled her eyes but responded with a “yeah, I guess so.”

Alice took the bag from Betty at the door and the girl left without saying another word. Alice dropped the gym bag in the bedroom noting that FP was still sound asleep despite all of the loud conversation that had just occurred one room over. She rolled her eyes and went back into the hall collecting all of their clothes, she put her shoes by the door and hung up her coat, it looked very out of place next to his serpent jacket. She walked into the bedroom and threw all of their clothes on top of him. Finally that woke him up, he looked up at her puzzled as she stood above him hands on her hips.

“Alice?” He asked, smirking at her and prompting her to explain.

“You can wipe that smirk off of your face because the alarm didn’t go off and I just had to bribe two rather upset kids out of here with the keys to my car and money to come back in an hour with Pop’s.” Alice told him.

He sat up then, taking in what she had just said.

“Did they..?” he asked.

“See us in bed together? Yes they did Forsythe.” She responded.

“Could have been worse.” he said chuckling a bit.

He swung his legs off of the side of the bed spreading them apart as he reached for her tugging at his flannel as it hung off of her much smaller frame. She let herself be pulled in, a smile breaking through her annoyed scowl as she felt his arms wrap around her middle. She rolled her eyes as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck clasping her hands behind his head. He pulled her closer and started kissing at her neck and she swatted him playfully.

“Stop, the kids are going to be back in an hour!” she scolded him.

“More than enough time.” he replied, returning his mouth to her neck.

“Time for a shower maybe, not what you’re thinking.” she said, breaking free from his embrace, and heading over to pick up her bag from the floor, he stood as well going to the corner of the room to fetch his jeans from earlier.

She put the bag on the bed rummaging through it, she pulled out some fresh panties and black leggings from the bag. She noticed that she only had a tank top in the bag so she’d have to put one of his flannels back on after her shower, she knew from memory that these trailers could get cold once the sun went down, especially in the winter. As she was grabbing her bra from the pile of clothes on the bed she felt him come up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Why not just do both?” He whispered in her ear, pulling her back towards him.

She had to bite her lower lip to stop from moaning when she realized he was pulling her towards him so that she could feel his cock pressing against her, already half hard in his boxers. She reached a hand behind her and stroked him through the fabric, he bit down on her shoulder in response. After a few strokes she could feel him growing in her hand and she turned in his embrace, slamming their lips together. She pulled back a moment later, breathing labored.

“Fine, but we have to be quick.” she reminded him.

He smirked and removed his shirt as he backed out of the room, she rolled her eyes at his antics but followed him anyway, hands already undoing the buttons on her borrowed shirt as she went. She let the shirt fall off her shoulders and onto the floor as she nudged the door shut behind her. He turned on the shower as she came up behind him, hand slipping below the waistband of his boxers and taking him in hand, he was fully hard now and she couldn’t deny the pride that she could still get such a rise out of him in so little time. He pushed his boxers down while she continued her slow strokes, she pulled her hand away suddenly, pushing him over the step into the trailers small stand up shower. He stepped over the ledge backwards, smirking at her as he took himself into his hand, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock, he picked up his pace slightly as she pushed her panties down never breaking eye contact. She joined him, pulling shut the curtain behind her and almost instantly dropping to her knees.

She placed her hand over his, stopping him from moving and peeled his fingers off, replacing them first with her hand and then with her mouth, she caved in her cheeks around him sucking in earnest, head bobbing back and forth. He groaned and thrust into her mouth, she placed her arm across his hips pinning him to the shower wall. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the head a few times before she stood back up. He pulled her into a searing kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. Wasting no time he lifted her up against the wall as he had earlier, she wrapped legs around him as he kissed down her jaw and neck sucking on her pulse point, knowing this time he was going to leave a mark and feeling a little proud about it. She also noticed this and swatted him away, he gave her a smug grin and she tried to glare at him but he slipped his hand between them swirling his thumb across her clit and any protest she had to him marking her slipped away.

He stopped his teasing and lined himself up, thrusting up into her slowly before pulling back and slamming back into her quickly and repeatedly remembering they were on a time limit. One of her arms was wrapped around his shoulders, hand at the nape of his neck holding herself up as well as she could, while the other drifted between them, her hand coming to rub lazy circles around her clit. His face was buried in her shoulder, as she quickened her pace so did he, and before she realized it she was coming for the third time that day.

Her muscles clamping around him was all it took for him and a few thrusts later he spilled inside her, she groaned in response to the feeling of him filling her again and the fingers still on her clit began to rub again in a quick determined rhythm, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt the pressure inside her reach it's breaking point once more and she came around him again.

He kissed her slowly as he pulled out and lowered her back to the ground supporting her as she got the strength back in her legs, he grabbed his shampoo from the rack and washed her hair and then his own. After she rinsed her hair he handed her a bottle of conditioner, it was probably something Betty had left here because he didn’t use the stuff, and lathered some soap onto a cloth to wipe themselves down. He shut the water and grabbed two towels from the rack handing one over and wrapping the other around his waist.

He got dressed quickly and went out to the kitchen to clear off the small table and get some dishes out for the food. She came out a few minutes later, wet hair tied up in a messy bun a few loose curls escaping the hold of the elastic. She had on one of his shirts half buttoned over a tank top and some black leggings. Looking at her feet he noticed she had opted not to put her heels back on and instead was wearing a pair of his boot socks they were a dark grey and she hadn’t bothered to pull them up, letting them bunch around her ankles instead. He was pretty sure she was the cutest thing he had ever seen and he told her so.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his middle, he brought his arms around her placing a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up at him and he leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, her hand came to rest gently on his face. As fate would have it that was the exact time the door swung open and the kids walked in.

“Seriously guys?” Betty asked.

The two pulled apart grinning like idiots, Alice pulled out of his embrace to greet the kids taking one of the bags from Betty and unpacking it. FP walked over to the fridge to grab drinks calling over his shoulder.

“You guys want Water? Soda? What?” he asked.

Jughead wanted a soda, Betty a water, Alice said nothing unpacking the second bag now.

“Allie.” he called.

“Hmm?” she responded without hesitation to the nickname, noting the look on her daughters face. Hal never called her anything other than Alice, she never allowed him to.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked again.

“Oh anything’s fine, doesn’t matter.” she replied.

He came back with three waters and a soda, setting them down in the center of the table. Everyone took their drink of choice and began to fill their plates with food, Alice looked over at FP and found him looking at her she offered him a small smile and he nodded at her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for moment before opening them and addressing the kids.

“Okay, what do you want to know? No secrets, only the truth you both deserve it.”

The kids both started firing off questions and observations. They ended up talking well into the night, reveling in the tales of their teen years and assuring the kids that they’re not even sure where this is going yet but if anything changes they will be the first to know. Betty falls asleep first, her head on Jugheads lap on the couch. Alice wakes her gently so that the sofa can be pulled out into a bed for her and Jug to sleep on. Once it was all set Alice guided her youngest to the bed, the girl was exhausted.

“No funny business.” Betty, muttered to her mother as she began to drift back to sleep.

Alice laughed.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” she teased Betty leaning down to kiss the top of her head, she nodded at Jug as she stood back up. She joined FP in the doorway, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his chest arms coming around his waist watching as Jughead leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek before he lightly placed his arm over her waist but on top of the covers.

“As much as I missed this, I don’t regret the past.” She said quietly, looking at their kids.

“I know what you mean, I wouldn’t trade these kids for the world, even if that world was one where I didn’t have to wait nearly 24 years to kiss you again.” He responded.

She looked up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him quick, she pulled back with a smile.

“C’mon, it's late we should get to bed.” He said, leading them back towards the bedroom arm still around her shoulders.

As they laid there in bed, she set an alarm for the morning to make sure the kids got to school on time, actually confirming that it's set this time, she plugs her phone in and puts it on the nightstand, shutting the lamp off afterwards. She leans over and kisses him again slow and sweet.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of doing that.” She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you doing that.” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before succumbing to sleep.

 

/fin.

**Author's Note:**

> title and both sets of lyrics are from the song "We Run" by Sugarland.


End file.
